Xedian Defiance: The Rebellion
by xmanxman2005
Summary: Hatred. A word many people use. But I only think a handful of people experience real Hatred. Me included. Dont worry I'm not corrupted or anything. I am hungry. You may ask for what. Tch. I answer. Frieza Death
1. Prologue

_Xedian, Respect does not come from kindness, Respect comes from **fear.**_

Thump. The last chuki's survivors have been eliminated. For one of the Largest Populated planets that hold a population of 200 billion, the planet have been turned into a barren wasteland in just 2 days. Now for most people if they see 200 billion people died they will feel sick in the stomach. But Xedian, Oh Hell no. He seen so many more deaths thsn 200 billion. He wad unfazed by their deaths even though he was the one to eradicate them all. Well some of his team too. Oh where are my manners I am the narrator. Now your probaly wondering who Xedian is. Now he apart of the same race as Frieza, he works for the Frieza Force, and has no family. His appearance is difficult, his head shape is like coolor final form's head. His body is all black except for some like orbs in him that are grey. He has 2 white lines near his eyes. And his eyes... when you look into the piercing blue eyes they held no emotion. Like looking into a mannequin. At times he will let his guard down where you can see his regret, sorrow, and pain. He is fear across the universe as _"Xedian The Dark Dragon."_ His opponents tremble when they hear they are his foes. This is the story of Xedian where Goku failed defeating Frieza. He shall finished What Goku started.


	2. Im not Frieza Lackey

"Xedian, Lord Frieza wants you in his chambers immediately," Zarbon Told Xedian through the Scouter.

"Tell him I'm coming."Xedian replied to Zarbon.

As Xedian walked to Frieza chambers he noticed Vegeta. In the Healing tank or whatever you called it Xedian really didn't care. Right when he walked past the tanks Vegeta finally finished healing and blasted one of the doctors who he had heard saying "stupid tailess monkey". Xedian walked back to the Tanks deciding Lord Frieza can wait, after all he was too valuable to Lord Frieza being Stronger than the Ginyu Force Ever Been and Vegeta.

"You shouldn't be wasting soliders like that. They can be useful." Xedian said to the prince knowing he wouldn't care.

"Why would you care oh almighty dark dragon." retorted Vegeta obviously not liking Xedian for just being apart of the same race as Frieza.

"You could have use him as a servant for your own bidding or whatever." Xedian told Vegeta.

"Hmph. I don't have to listen to you." Then Vegeta had a idea.

"Hey Sorbet, come here and tell me what do you think of the Dark Dragon."

"Well he is a nobody who is a no brain follower of Lord Frie-" Sorbet didn't even finished his sentence as Xedian Anger just skyrocket. Xedian death beam The old Staff officer in the heart. ( Well the Death Beam that Xedian isn't purple its more white in the middle but have a black aura).

" _Don't ever call me one of Frieza no-brainers."_ Xedian low tone and Deathly voice shot at Sorbet dead body.

"Hahahahahahahaha, your right. Having servants are so entertaining. See I told that Retarded nobody Sorbet so that you can kill him, haha." Vegeta said not knowing of the _aftermath_ of his actions.

"Oh really Vegeta. So you just used me as a servant. Tch. Let me repay the favor." Xedian walked over to Vegeta and made a dark ki dagger in his hand and sliced one of Vegeta nerves in his right leg and left arm.

"Oh and by the way, my ideas are always beyond. Have a nice time in the tank _Vegeta."_ Xedian said to Vegeta as he walked by the wincing Vegeta.

As Xedian walked to Frieza chambers Vegeta once more has his pride cut down.

"Damn him," Vegeta angrily said. As much of Vegeta did not like The Dark Dragon he saw how angry the Dragon had became when Sorbet called him _a Frieza no brainer follower._ _'tch. Maybe he can overthrow Frieza. But can he finished what Kakarot started.'_


	3. Bad Memories

Xedian walked in Frieza chambers, noticing Frieza angry look. 'Well some body in a grumpy mood ,' he thought.

"Your late _again_ , I can't be waiting for you every time. I got a empire to run you know." Frieza angrily said as he glared at Xedian.

"Why bother being on time if all you do is sit in the chair and wonder 'how should I ruined peoples day'." Xedian retorted in response. He obviously know that Frieza will get angry.

"Learn some manners or you will get punished. On with the discussion, I was looking on the scouting report I got from Orlen. Tell me have you ever heard of the saiyan Kakarot. ser Well he more known as _Goku_." Xedian eyes widen a bit after hearing the name. 'Goku huh, the only person with the guts to challenge Frieza.' Thought Xedian.

"You heard of him I see. Well he apparently came from planet Earth or E-arth. I want you to purge the planet. Oh I forgot something. See Goku had a annoying little brat. What was his name Gohen, Goken, wait ahh I remember his name was _Gohan_. Give him a little beating."

"And next time," Frieza said as he death beam Xedian in the leg, "you will bow and call Lord Frieza."

But Frieza threat didn't scare Xedian as he deflected the Death Beam with his hand.

Xedian snorted," Whatever Frieza." Xedian started walking away. Suddenly, he stop.

"Oh, and by the way _I will never bow."_

Xedian left a fuming Emperor to his thoughts.

Xedian walked to the space pods. Planning that he won't purge the Earth, actually he has thought of settling there to gather warriors. He wanted to rebel against Frieza for a long time ever since when he was a child. Thinking about the memories with Frieza as a child just fuel his hatred even farther than ever.

 _ **IN THE PAST**_

 _" Xedian do you respect me." Frieza said sickly._

 _"No, Mr. Frieza." 6 year old Xedian said innocently._

 _"Well you want to know how to get people to respect you, young one." Frieza didn't even waited for the young Xedian to respone._

 _"By Fear young one, FEAR HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Frieza Laughed evily. Frieza started to punish him. He started choking The young Dark Dragon._

 _Finally The torture ended._

 _"Now bow To ME, HAHAHHA."Frieza said to the whimpering Xedian._

 _"Now Do you respect me, young one." Frieza said as Xedian quickly bowed to Frieza._

 _Y-es_ _Mr Fr-ieza." Xedian said, scared of the tryant power._

 _Frieza was still not please. He threw a ki ball right at Xedian. The force of the ki ball smack Xedian harshly in the wall._

 _"You forgot one thing, you don't stutter while saying my name." Frieza rose his voice to a deathly tone," Oh and my name Is LORD FRIEZA."_

 _ **THE PRESENT TIME**_

Xedian push that memory away in his locked chest of feelings. He will eventually do that to Frieza. He shall make Frieza bow to his feet. He not sure what he will do after killing Frieza. _'Don't know but I do know one day I SHALL MAKE FRIEZA BOW'._

Xedian walked to his pod. Since he was a Valuable person his pod was much bigger than the Ginyu Forces or saiyans pods. Xediab pod was probaly 8ft wide and 7ft tall. He had a 29in TV in their and can recline his seat so he can sleep comfortably also has a mini fridge and microwave in their. The pod is literally his home since he is in there for most of the time cause he on missions alot.

Xedian knew if he was missing Frieza will probably think he died on Earth. Since Xedian the second most powerful warrior in the Planetary trade Federation or whatever, Frieza will probably purge the planet himself. So Xedian decided that he will say he going to Planet Frieza #610.

"Ahh, Xedian where are you going today." Toli, the lauch pods manager, said to Xedian.

"Im going to Planet #610 to meet someone." Xedian said disinterestly

"You can't fool me, I know your going to Earth. But what the need of keeping this a secret. Your not planning anything are ya. Maybe I should tell Lord Frieza that your doing someth-." Toli stopped talking and feel to the ground. He was dead. If you scan him you would notice thatvhis heart is gone. Well Xedian can use his ki to make a invisible Death beam which he can control and see where its go. He call it InDeath. He wanted to use InDeath faster but it took a while to find the heart.

Xedian went to the computer toli usually works at and register him going to Planet #610. He got in his pod and launch off to Eartg.

Inside his pod, he deleted all Frieza communication servers off his Green scouter.

After chuckling for a little bit Xedian said "Hmph. My Defiance has just begun."

 **THE _DEFIANCE HAS STARTED_**


End file.
